A path to follow
by VadeRetro
Summary: Allen quälen Schuldgefühle, aber er versucht das Versprechen, dass er Mana gegeben hat, zu halten.


_Lovely readers, I'm back :)_

_Diesen One-Shot hab ich schon vor längerer Zeit geschrieben, aber bin leider nie dazugekommen ihn zu veröffentlichen._

_Eigentlich war er mal für einen Wettbewerb mit dem Thema „**Schmerz und Verlust**" gedacht, aber die Deadline hat mich leider eingeholt._

_Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

**A path to follow**

„Mana? Gehe ich wirklich den Weg, den ich selbst gewählt habe? Ich fühle mich so verloren, die Realität scheint immer mehr vor meinen Augen zu verblassen. Ist das die Wirklichkeit?"

Schweiß gebadet wachte Allen in seinem Bett auf und fuhr hoch. Schwer atmend vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er hatte geträumt. Von Mana. Wie schon unzählige Tage zuvor, hatte er ihn in seinen Träumen heimgesucht, der Mann, der wie ein Vater für ihn war, der Mann, den Allen in einen Akuma verwandelt und anschließend umgebracht hatte.

Ob er ihm jemals verzeihen würde? Die Bilder quälten ihn nahezu jede Nacht, brannten sich in sein Gedächtnis wie Feuer und raubten ihm auch seinen letzten Schlaf. Sie waren so klar, als wären sie Wirklichkeit, als ob er alles noch einmal durchleben würde, den Schmerz, die Trauer, die Hilflosigkeit, alles kam wieder in ihm hoch. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. Er würde niemals erfahren, wie Mana fühlte. Alles was geblieben war, war seine verfluchte rechte Hand und sein linkes Auge, dass es ihm erlaubte, die Seelen der Akuma zu sehen. Das letzte „Geschenk" das Mana ihm überlassen hatte. Um genau zu sein, war es eine Strafe, denn die Welt, die Allen durch dieses Auge sah, war die Hölle! Er war allein mit seinem Leid!

Noch einmal tief durchatmend, fuhr er sich mit der linken Hand durch sein weißes Haar und schlug die Decke zurück. Im Raum war es stockfinster, doch Allens Augen hatten sich mittlerweile an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Er schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Langsam und vorsichtig tastete er sich an der Mauer entlang zur Tür und verließ sein Zimmer. Anfangs hatte er sich immer verlaufen, der Orden war groß und auch jetzt hatte er es nicht leicht sich alle Räume zu merken. Leise auf Zehenspitzen schleichend, machte sich Allen auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer, das nicht weit entfernt von seinem Gemach lag und wagte es erst jetzt, Licht zu machen. Er wollte niemanden wecken, es war bestimmt erst 2 Uhr morgens und er wusste genau, dass seine Freunde den Schlaf brauchten. Wenigstens sie kamen zur Ruhe.

Allen ging auf den Spiegel zu, der inmitten des Raumes hinter einem Waschbecken hang und betrachtete seine Silhouette darin. Er war schon eine trostlose Gestalt, fand er und drehte sich ein Stück nach konnte er es recht machen, gab es überhaupt einen Menschen, der seine Hilfe brauchte? Schnell verwarf der Junge diese Gedanken und schüttelte energisch den Kopf, sodass seine Haare herumwirbelten. Er drehte den Wasserhahn vor sich auf und tauchte seinen Kopf unter. Das kühle Nass ließ ihn wieder aufwachen und einigermaßen klar denken. Irgendwie fühlte es sich gut an. Nachdem er den Hahn wieder zugedreht hatte, erhob er sich und wrang seine nassen Haare aus. Sie waren noch nicht vollständig trocken, doch sobald er sich noch ein letztes Mal im Spiegel betrachtet hatte, machte er kehrt und verließ den Raum.

Er wusste nicht wohin. Draußen schien der Mond und die Sterne funkelten am Himmel wie tausende Diamanten. Wenn nur auch er so rein sein wäre. Ob Mana ihn wohl jetzt vom Himmel aus betrachtete? Diese Gestalt, die mit sich selbst im Unklaren ist, mit sich ringt und die Hoffnung auf Erlösung schon längst aufgegeben hat. Nutzlos setzte Allen sich auf den Fenstersims vor seinem Zimmer und betrachtete das Firmament. Er sehnte sich nach Freiheit! Aber auch wenn er die Antwort auf die Frage, warum _**er**_ noch immer am Leben war nicht kannte, Mana hatte ihm beigebracht immer vorwärts zu gehen und niemals aufzugeben, solange er lebte und das war ein Versprechen, dass er zu keiner Zeit brechen würde.


End file.
